1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to liquid crystal display (LCD) panels, and more particularly, to an LCD backlight assembly with improved heat dissipation.
2. Description of the Related Art
Liquid crystal displays (LCDs) are among the most widely used types of flat panel displays. Generally, an LCD includes a pair of substrates having electrodes, and a liquid crystal layer interposed between the substrates. In an LCD, voltages are applied to electrodes to generate an electric field. The electric field determines the alignment of liquid crystal molecules of a liquid crystal layer, thereby controlling the amount of light that passes through the liquid crystal layer. As a result, a desired image is displayed on the LCD.
An LCD, which is typically a passive light-emitting device, includes a liquid crystal panel that displays an image, as well as a backlight assembly that provides light to the liquid crystal panel. Backlight assemblies can be classified into direct-type backlight assemblies and edge-type backlight assemblies according to the position of light sources.
Recent efforts have focused on making LCDs more compact, lighter, and with better color reproducibility. In particular, some research efforts have focused on the use of point light sources, such as light-emitting diodes (LEDs), as light sources for backlights. However, when point light sources such as LEDs are used in backlights, it is often desirable to efficiently remove generated heat.